


天火发现自己被关在门外了

by Qiaoxiaocao



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiaoxiaocao/pseuds/Qiaoxiaocao





	天火发现自己被关在门外了

等红蜘蛛带着一身乱七八糟的液体出现的时候，天火感觉自己已经快要爆炸了。  
大型航天飞机不论是人形还是机型都过于庞大，所以把休息的卧室设立在了楼下，今天回到住所的时候发现，通往seeker住的楼层的通道被锁死了，从内部锁死的。  
“Star？”天火连上红蜘蛛的内线通讯，“你在房间吗？我想上楼来找你不过门锁了。”  
“天火....嗯....你回家了”通讯另一头传来红蜘蛛的声音，发着颤，和平时骄傲嘶哑的嗓音听起来有些不一样，他现在听起来软绵绵的。  
天火仔细听了听传过来的声音，红蜘蛛一直在高频率的换气，散热风扇的声音也非常大，听的很清楚，似乎还有什么碰撞的声音，他有些担心，毕竟红蜘蛛得罪的机子能绕塞伯坦三圈还有多，多的是机想着红蜘蛛死。  
“Star？是不是有什么事情？你把门打开好吗？”天火盯着通道连接门，门锁的死死的，他感觉有些不对劲。  
“没事天火，只是....只是闹闹和TC来了”红蜘蛛喘息的声音越来越重，“我...我和他们说点...事情。”  
疑惑和担忧已经塞满了天火内芯，“Star，把门打开”，他放弃了劝说红蜘蛛开门的计划，准备用武器直接把门轰开了。  
“都说了....啊！！”红蜘蛛的话被一声尖啸打断，吵闹鬼的外号并不是凭空来的，嘶哑的颤音直接闯进天火的接收器，“TC，再..再用力一点..啊！”  
哪怕脑模块被铁锤敲过也能知道房间内的游击们在干什么了，三架漂亮的飞机拥有非同一般的默契和感情，游击互相抚慰对外也不是什么秘密，天火一直很清楚，但是被他直接撞见是第一次。  
天火呆呆的站在门外，红蜘蛛没有关闭通讯，反而把单独的内线通讯改成了多人，对接的黏腻碰撞声非常清晰的传送给天火。红蜘蛛在房门另一头大声的呻吟，然后被另外一位游击堵住了唇舌，舌头之间的交缠舔舐声音让天火想起红蜘蛛在充电床上亲吻他全身的感觉，那种细腻，颤抖的快感在他机体上划过，灵巧的舌尖细心划过每一道装甲上的纹路，从额头开始一点点亲吻，含住机翼尖尖舔弄，直到最后用温热的口腔包裹住输出管，用吸吮吞吐取悦他。  
被堵住唇舌的红蜘蛛只能发出含混的呜咽声，另外一架小飞机不甘示弱的开始呻吟，三位游击在房间内淫糜的对接，天火只觉得自己已经完全停止运转了，所有的能量都充入输出管，头晕脑胀体温升高，正当他强压着怒火和欲望准备离开的时候，门从里面打开了。  
红蜘蛛站在门口，他的前后挡板都被揭开了，输出管不知廉耻的挺立着，亮莹莹的液体涂满了漂亮的输出管。而大腿的纹路里，则塞满了从接口漏出的能量液，尽管看不见，天火也能想象的到这位飞行者紧致的接口现在已经变得松软，保护叶片也有气无力的一张一合等待着别的东西塞进去才好堵住那满肚子能量液。  
红蜘蛛吹了声口哨，有点意外天火居然挡板都还没揭开并且准备离去了，他踏着轻快的步子伸手勾住了高大的飞行者，另外一只手则灵巧的释放出输出管，然后顺着这根蓄势待发的“枪炮”一路勾进了天火的接口。  
红蜘蛛的手指在天火的接口里搅弄了一圈，满意的看着上面已经涂满了能量液，伸出舌头把手指上的液体舔舔干净。  
“不来一起玩吗？”


End file.
